Everyone Needs A Hero
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Triple crossover with Ultimate Spiderman/Mythology/Ben 10. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A triple crossover from guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Vibracio, Lauhin, and Vivo. :) **

**Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Disney. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. :) **

**There is also a special note at the bottom from guestsurprise. :) This story also takes place after Avengers: Infinity War.**

* * *

**Everyone Needs A Hero**

Spiderman had been out for days and nights! He was sick to his stomach because he now felt alone. Two of his mentors were now gone forever: Iron Man and Captain America.

He was still doing his job as a hero, but he had not laughed in weeks and he felt terrible and like he was all alone in the world.

"I just need time to myself," he said. The problem? He had been alone for almost five days and he wouldn't speak to anyone.

"You are not alone, Peter," a voice said calmly. He turned and saw Jocu approaching him. He was soaking wet in the rain. Come to think of it…both of them were.

"Jocu? Why are you here?" Peter asked, now somewhat agitated.

"I came to see you." Jocu replied calmly, now approaching him.

"I don't wanna see anyone," Peter replied, now gently holding his chest. He had been having chest pains ever since he lost his two best comrades.

"I know that you are feeling upset, but…,"

"Upset? UPSET?! That's all you gotta say to me?!" Peter snapped, now whirling around and snatching his mask off his face. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"What?!" Jocu asked in somewhat surprise.

"Where were you and your magical brothers?! Why didn't you stop them?! Why didn't you stop Thanos from destroying everything and everyone!" Peter said in almost a scream!

"Peter…," Jocu tried.

"Why didn't you all just jump in and save the day and not let this all happen?!" Peter said, now pulling at his own hair.

"Peter!" Jocu said, now approaching the distraught teen!

"YOU KNOW WHY?! Because there is no such thing as real magic! MAGIC DOESN'T DO ANYTHING OR SAVE ANYONE! FIRST UNCLE BEN AND NOW…," Peter shouted.

"PETER!" Jocu thundered, now grabbing his face with two hands and pushing the teen against the wall and pinning his arms to his sides with two of his other hands. "Don't you think I wanted to save you all?!"

Peter paused for a second. He saw the agony and frustration in Jocu's green eyes now begin to shine through.

"Don't you think that I wanted to use my power to throw that creep across the universe?! Why couldn't I?! Because our kind cannot always be the answer! If we always jump in, how can humankind learn to defend themselves?! If I and my kind always step in, you would not have gotten bitten by the spider to give you your powers," Jocu said, his eyes narrowing.

"But…,"

"And if I jumped in, Tony would have never become Iron Man. Steve would have never become Captain America…and more? There would have been no Avengers. Why? Because why would you all need heroes if we always took charge. My kind are meant to bring joy and happiness; we are not meant to take over your world and trouble. If so, we would not be helping…we would be ruling," Jocu said lowly, making Peter shudder. It was true. Lauhinians were powerful beings; if they wanted to truly rule Earth they could. But they never did. Now feeling ashamed, Peter slowly slipped down to his knees and bent his head low. Jocu almost heard a faint sob.

"I'm sorry, Jocu. I shouldn't have said those things; please forgive me," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh, Peter…," Jocu soothed, now kneeling and pulling the teen into a hug. He could feel wet tears soaking his red chest, but he didn't care. He ran his hands through Peter's short hair and held him tight like an older brother. "They are proud of you."

"N-No…they would be ashamed of me…I'm acting like a kid," Peter said, still face buried in his red fur.

"I do not think that is the case. You are a real hero, Peter; you do not need to pretend that you are not hurting. You miss them and to an extent, you always will. But they will always live inside you because you represent their legacy," Jocu said, now making Peter sit back and look at him as he lifted his chin. The rain began to pour harder and harder but both just stared into each other's eyes. Jocu's face was as solemn as a heart attack and Peter was as serious as ever. After a second, Jocu spoke.

"Close your eyes, Peter." Jocu said calmly. Peter did as he was told and as he did, he was shocked as he felt two pairs of lips against each of his ears.

"Kid…it's gonna be okay. You know I'm never far. Heck, you're always gonna need me around in one way or another," the voice said. Peter held back a sob; it sounded exactly like Tony.

"Don't be afraid to let people help you, kid. I know what it's like to be alone; don't push others away…let them help you so that you can live in the future and not in the past," came a gentle voice who sounded exactly like Steve. As Peter's eyes shot open, he saw two balls of light hovering in Jocu's hands. He then saw the balls of light slowly lift and then shoot into the sky at rapid speed!

"Bye, guys…and thanks," Peter said as tears rolled down his face. Jocu then felt the teen plow into him and tears once more rolled down his face. But in the midst of it, he heard Peter sneeze! Jocu immediately picked him up and teleported him to his own apartment. Aunt May hadn't made it home yet so they had some time.

Once Peter changed into warm pajamas, Jocu wrapped a blanket around him and the two sat on the sofa. After a few minutes, Peter slowly felt his eyelids drooping but he was almost afraid to go to sleep.

"Peter…you will be alright. I will be here until you go to sleep." Jocu said, now letting the teen lean on him as he wrapped a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"T-Thanks, Jocu…," Peter said sleepily.

"For what?" Jocu asked curiously.

"For being my…hero," Peter said, now falling fast asleep. Jocu only nodded and brushed his hair from his face as he watched over the sleeping teen. Jocu was always there when they needed him most.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Jocu had been watching over Peter, but noticed something was still off. Even though he was improving from the first night, he was still acting strange and feeling ill. It was more than just a simple cold. Even worse? Aunt May would be out of town for a few days and there was no one to watch over him.

"This could be bad," Jocu said, now watching Peter go back to the apartment and pass out on the couch, still fully clothed and feverish! Jocu followed and picked him up and disappeared to the tickle realm. As he was traveling through time and space to get to his realm, he telepathically reached out to Vibracio.

"Vibracio…I need your help," Jocu called.

"Yes? What is it, my prince?" Vibracio called back. He was just getting the spa water prepared for a few others who had been to his mountains.

"It's Peter." Jocu said gravely.

"Peter? What's wrong with him?!" Vibracio asked, now very concerned.

"He is very down. He needs some rest and revival of his spirit and joy. I helped him a few days ago, but he is still needs time to recover," Jocu replied, now appearing with the teen in his arms. Vibracio didn't think twice as he took the teen from Jocu's arms and cuddled him to him.

"I will take it from here," Vibracio said calmly, now placing Peter on a large flower. Peter slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry as tears streamed down his face.

"Why…," he said softly.

"What is wrong, young hero?" Vibracio soothed, now seeing Jocu teleport away.

"Why do these horrible things happen to me? Why does everyone I love end up dying? I feel like I'm toxic," Peter said, now feeling another tear escape his eye.

"Enough of that. I won't accept that kind of talk," Vibracio said sternly, now crawling over and placing a hand over the hero's mouth. Peter struggled to remove it, but Vibracio didn't budge. He then pulled Peter to him and cuddled him.

"V-Vibracio, let go!" Peter said, muffled by his hand.

"I will not let you go hero until you let me help you," Vibracio said, now pulling over a cup of hot tea and a cool cloth.

"W-What are you doing?" Peter asked, now feeling Vibracio move his hand.

"I am preparing something for you; this will help you to recover from what happened to you," Vibracio said, now feeling Peter try to get up.

"I-I can't stay. I need to patrol the city," Peter said, but Vibracio held him firmly in his lap.

"Absolutely not. I am not going to let you go; you need me and the royal family," Vibracio said, now seeing him squirm from his lap and try to get away. "You may have been feeling better before with Jocu, but this fever is taking a toll on your mind and strength."

"Look, I've got this; you guys do enough," Peter said, now shaking his head to remove the dizziness he was feeling.

"Your pulse is quickening, your temperature is rising, your powers are weaking, and your reasoning is off," Vibracio deduced.

At that moment, Lauhin appeared, now hearing of Peter's condition from his son. Peter's eyes got wider than ever!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed! He had never seen King Lauhin before! He had only seen Jocu and Vibracio!

"Oh dear," Lauhin said, now flattening his ears on his head and wincing at the screaming. "Perhaps making my appearance was not a good idea as of yet."

"Perhaps when he has calmed a bit, Your Majesty," Vibracio said as they both stared in shock. Peter literally climbed up the wall and created a cocoon of webbing to protect himself!

"HA! Try and get me now you big large cat thingy!" Peter called out, clearly getting delirious. Lauhin blinked a bit and then looked at Vibracio.

"Contact me when our hero is…um…somewhat restored in his sanity," Lauhin said.

"Okay, Your Majesty. As you wish," Vibracio said, now bowing in respect. Lauhin looked back at Peter and looked at him sadly. He was very concerned about him but he knew he was in good hands! Once he teleported away, Vibracio saw Jocu appear and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Jocu? Are you alright?" Vibracio asked.

"I-I'm fine. I have just been busy," Jocu said, now shaking his fur. "How is he?"

"Still unwell. He has a high fever and definitely needed assistance. And you, young prince? You appear unwell too." Vibracio said, now concerned.

"I-I will be…fine," Jocu said, now shaking himself. It was rare for the Lauhinians to get sick, but their recent fights with the Nitians had weakened them. And the sorrow of the humans made it no better.  
And at that same moment, Vivo appeared! He took looked a mess!

"Vivo?! What in the realm!?" Vibracio said, now concerned.

"J-Jocu! It's Ben!" Vivo called out weakly.

"What do you mean?!" Jocu said in horror.

"He was fighting the knights, but he's been wounded! He's at the mansion!" Vivo said.

"Take me to him!" Jocu said, now teleporting!

"WAIT! BOTH OF YOU WAIT!" Vibracio said, now seeing them both vanish. "You both need to get treatment."

Vibracio then turned and saw Peter still in his cocoon! "I am going to get you well, hero, but it looks like you are not the only one who is in trouble right now."

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Oh dear! What do you all think will happen?! :O****  
**

**Special Note: To all that have a question about the origin of the brothers. They are loosely based on the Mahaha in Inuit Mythology. A reader asked how they were connected to mythology. I answered this question months back, but I do not mind explaining it once more. Tickle monsters are considered mythology and mine are taking a positive note on the myth. The Mahaha is an evil mythological spirit and my brothers are not like that at all; however, the Nitians do take some of the Mahaha's evil personality. **

**To guestsurprise: I'm liking this story so far! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Vibracio was about to chase after Jocu and Vivo when he saw the princes come back with Ben! Ben was unconscious and Jocu had him in his arms.

"I'll turn those knights into tickle trees for this," Jocu growled, now keeping the hero warm against his chest. Vivo was weakly leaning against the trees as well.

"Young princes, please come back! We need you both to come and get some rejuvenation immediately," Vibracio said in horror, now walking over to them!

"Vibracio, just take Ben and put him where he can recover with Peter," Jocu said. "I need to go and take care of those Nitians!"

"Absolutely not! Get over here!" Vibracio said sternly, now gently grabbing both Jocu and Vivo by their arms. "You're coming over here right now and getting some rest!"

"V-Vibracio, let go!" Vivo said, trying to pull back.

"No! Now come here!" Vibracio cooed, now pulling the hero to him.

Soon, he had Ben placed down and the two brothers as well. He then climbed up on the wall and gently tugged on Peter's cocoon.

"Come out, young hero. It's alright…you're safe, I promise," Vibracio soothed.

"Are you sure?!" Peter asked from inside.

"Yes, now please come. I wish to see to your fever and care for you," Vibracio said, now gently tearing a hole in it and giving Peter a calm smile. "Please come."

"Alright, alright," Peter said, now gently pushing himself out. But as he did, he saw Ben lying unconscious and Jocu and Vivo weakly lying next to him, almost out cold themselves.

"J-Jocu?! Vivo?! Ben?! What's wrong with them?" Peter asked in horror, now almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to hurry to his friends. He sat next to them in a panic!

"Ben was ambushed by the Knights and Jocu and Vivo are weak from trying to rescue you all. They also have been fighting the Nitians," Vibracio said angrily. Peter hung his head and tried to stand, but Vibracio sat him back down.

"No, young hero. You are remaining here. You all are to sit here while I make some spice berry and pepper soup. I am told 'pepper' is a spice from Earth. It will help you all to sweat these fevers out," Vibracio said, now walking away.

Ben groaned, slowly stirring and seeing all three glance over at him. Jocu moved his hair from his face and let out a small sigh of relief.

"You're awake; thank goodness," Jocu said, now gently nuzzling him.

"W-What happened?" Ben groaned, now trying to get up.

"Not so fast, Ben; the Knights knocked you unconscious and you were out cold. I'm glad you're alright, but you've been brought here to recover along with Peter," Jocu replied, now gently grasping his arm.

"Peter? He's here," Ben asked, now looking over and seeing the other exhausted hero. Ben looked concerned and he gently crawled towards his friend as Jocu let his arm go. "Peter?"

"Ben…glad you're okay," Peter said, now gently hugging him. Ben hugged him back and got a solemn expression, knowing about what happened to his teammates.

"I'm sorry, Peter…about your team," Ben said lowly.

"Thanks," Peter said lowly.

"Hey…," Ben said, gently and touching his shoulder. "It's really gonna be alright."

"I know, but right now I'm miserable," Peter said, now ducking under the cover and covering himself.

"Hey now…," Jocu said, now tugging on the cover.

"Aww, c'mon…come out, Peter," Vivo coaxed, now crawling over.

"Let us help; we're your friends," Ben cooed, now gently pulling on the covers too! "C'mon out, buddy…,"

"No…I'm fine…," came the voice that sounded a lot like a sob was forming.

"Oh, Peter…," Ben said, now gently pulling the cover up and Peter had his face buried down in the pillow. Ben then gently hugged him and Jocu and Vivo hugged him as well. Soon, Peter's sobs were slowly heard and the trio slowly had tears forming too.

Soon, it slowly began to rain. The raindrops softly beat outside on the trees and leaves and it only took Vibracio a few minutes to come back with the soup.

"Come. You four need to eat this," he soothed, now gently wiping tears from Peter's eyes. "Everything will truly be alright."

"I don't know if it ever will again…," Peter said, hanging his head more.

"Peter, it may feel like that now, but that's not true. Things will improve if you just believe, my friend," Vibracio cooed calmly, now putting the bowls in front of them.

As the four sat up and began to drink, Peter slowly felt something behind him. As he turned, he felt Jocu sit behind him and be a support for him to lean against. Vivo did the same for Ben.

"We are here for you both," Vivo said.

"Just like we are here you for guys too," Ben said, now wrapping a cover around Vivo and Peter doing the same for Jocu.

But after a few moments, Ben began to cough and sweat. The soup was taking affect, but he was still very unwell. He still had wounds from the Knights that needed tending.

"I'm feeling cold out of nowhere," Ben said in slight surprise.

"You still have a fever, Ben; I know how to fix it," Vivo said, now making his fur even fluffier and hugging him. "I will help keep you warm."

"B-But Vivo, you need to be taking care of yourself too." Ben said weakly. Vibracio nodded and helped all four lay down once more.

"It will take you all a few days to recover. Until then, you need to rest here for tonight," Vibracio said, now crushing more berries and motioning for the feather boas to come forward.

"Oh, please…please, no tickling," Ben said weakly.

"No, Ben; they are not for tickling today. They are to massage you," Vibracio said as the feather boas began to gentle squeeze their muscles and help them to relax. "You all need to be relaxed and hydrated."

"But I'm not thirsty," Peter whined.

"Regardless Peter, you need it. You've been pale for a few days now. It is good Jocu brought you here," Vibracio said calmly.

The two young teens then looked over and saw Jocu and Vivo slowly losing consciousness! That alarmed them beyond belief!

"What's happening?!" Ben said weakly, now trying to wake up Jocu.

"The princes have used their energy to make you all feel somewhat better. The other half of their power was used to fight the Nitians," Vibracio said, now feeling concerned.

"Are they gonna get better?!" Ben panicked.

"Of course, Ben. They just need to be warm, like you two," Vibracio said, now placing a cool cloth on the princes' foreheads as they went into a deep sleep. Soon, Ben and Peter laid on their backs too and fell into a very deep sleep as Vibracio covered them with blankets.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Jocu slowly woke up to the sound of gently beating rain. He looked over and saw that the other three were still asleep. He smiled warmly and gently tickled behind Peter and Ben's ears.

"Come, you two. Wake up. It's time for some medicine," he soothed.

"No, Jocu…no," Peter said, trying to turn over.

"No tickles," Ben chuckled, still eyes closed.

"Come, come…wake up, brothers," he soothed, now a bit more insistent with the gentle caresses behind their ears. The gentle, but insistent, tickles slowly made the two open their eyes. Ben then turned and gently wiggled a finger behind Vivo's ear and that woke him up too.

"W-What's going on?" Vivo asked sleepily.

"They said it's time for our medicine," Ben smiled, now gently patting Vivo on his head. Soon, Vibracio appeared with small four medicine cups of dark blue juice-like syrup.

"What is this?" Ben asked in shock.

"Berry syrup. It will help you to feel better," Vibracio said calmly. After a few minutes, the teens sat up and drank the syrup. It wasn't so bad, but it still had a bit of trouble going down.

"I'm glad that's over," Ben grimaced.

"Me too," Peter said. After a moment,Ben put an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Are you gonna stay here for a while? It looks like you need it," Ben said.

"Yeah, I guess; I need the rest," Peter said calmly.

"You both do," Lauhin said, now appearing. Peter was somewhat startled, but calmer than before.

"This is our father, Peter. King Lauhin," Vivo explained.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness. I'm sorry for earlier," Peter said, now seeing the king put a hand out to shake his. Once they parted, Lauhin nodded in understanding.

"Do not worry about it; you were very ill. You and Ben need to stay in this realm for a while until you are recovered," Lauhin said, now bringing out large and fluffy feather blankets. After a few moments, the teens were covered from head to toe and groaning in appreciation. Their muscles ached, but Lauhin cuddled them to his chest.

"Rest, young ones. You are safe here and will stay with Jocu and Vivo," Lauhin said.

"And I have plenty of soup, tea, and herbs to help them feel better," Vibracio added, now seeing the teens look at them. Peter and Ben would be just fine; they had the best friends ever to see them through.

"Peter?" Ben said gently. Peter glanced over at his friend.

"Yeah?" Came the soft response.

"It's gonna all be alright," he said calmly. As he said that, Jocu and Vivo hugged them around their shoulders and grinned. Lauhin only smiled at the cute scene.

"Yes it will be," Jocu soothed.

"We are gonna stay here and recuperate together." Vivo said.

"And we will help you guys heal both physically and mentally," Jocu said, now hugging them tightly.

And for the first time in a while, Peter smiled and turned and hugged the large titan tightly as Ben grinned and leaned into Vivo's hug. The fevers were breaking and their strength was being restored quickly. Why? Because family and true friendship can break through anything.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! There is nothing sweeter than the brothers taking care of ill heroes. Fluff! Sweet Fluff! **

**To guestsurprise: An awesome story, Amiga! :) Hey, could you do a story of Cassie meeting Phantasmo and Melodica for me? Like bullies have bothered Cassie again while she was in town and she goes to the mansion knowing that everyone is away, which she is relieved to know because she doesn't want to tell anyone what happened, but she runs into Phantasmo and Melodica, who can sense that something is bothering her, but Cassie runs away from them, not knowing who they are and also not really wanting to talk about it. Could it have lots of chasing and lots of tickles, please? :) Here are the descriptions of Phantasmo and Melodica: **

**Phantasmo: Ghostfreak's father. An Ectonurite with grayish-white skin, one purple eye, purple cuffs with slightly-rusted chains around his wrists, waist, and neck, and purple-and-black striped tentacles. **

**Melodica: Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother. A Thep Khufan with brown eyes and long light red hair. She wears an ankle-length light brown dress and a light brown headdress. She also wears a ruby necklace, which Phantasmo gave her as a sign of their engagement. **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
